


Overwhelm

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 旧文搬运。同调发情。关系未确认。强制性行为。
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 10





	Overwhelm

Keith拨开他的腿的时候Shiro还兀自颤抖，对方离得不算近，五指手套尚未除去，紧身布料放大了指尖划过裤线的感觉，见鬼，他们甚至没有接过一个吻。“Keith，这不是个好选择——”他试图直起上半身，但Keith扶住他的膝盖，双眼中溢出的那种意味令他脊背汗毛倒竖。男人如捕食的大型动物、在Shiro腿间微微俯身，胸口伏动，盯着他。

“这是唯一的选择。”Keith说。

比起商榷，这更像是个命令，上位者的命令生来用以服从，而Keith——这个新来的Alpha令他张开双腿，他就得这么做。Shiro明白男孩没想用什么生理优势对付自己，然而动物本能无法防范，他将一只手撑在Keith胸口，尽量让自己不要注意那里面的隐秘念头是如何搏击自己手掌：“我不能在这件事上利用你。”“利用我，真的吗？这就是你能想出来的最好说辞了？”Keith沙哑地说，“你要我在旁边看着你生受折磨——想都别想。”他两只手滑下去摆弄Shiro的腰带，搭扣在灵巧手指下轻易打开，Shiro想要阻止，脚掌却不小心蹭上对方私处，天啊，男孩已经硬了，为了他在自己的裤子里勃起——这个认知令他嘴里发干，禁不住想被更湿热的东西填满，性器，精液，柔软的唇舌……情热像双粗暴的手撕开道貌岸然的外衣，在那之下他什么都不剩，遑论遮蔽那些不可肖想的绮念。Keith的手伸进他的裤腰向下拽，迦拉人的力气能轻易抬起Shiro的大腿，他为此从喉咙里喘出一声惊呼，羞耻得阵阵发热：“Keith——”缠成一团的裤腿限制他在Keith手中挣扎，对方以一只手捞住膝盖，往旁边压过去，室温使得暴露在外的皮肤激起一片鸡皮疙瘩。

Shiro只穿了黑色的平角内裤，没什么情趣可言，但是前头的布料已被湿漉漉的性器弄出一块深色印痕，难受地包裹着太过敏感的屁股。空气中信息素的气味泄露太多，他熟透炽热，果肉滚落液汁，Keith吻了他的膝头，嘴唇的冰冷令Shiro一颤，而后更多的吻从大腿内侧触探而下，在他意识到之前，温热的唇齿裹上私处，重重一舔，Shiro下半身几乎因突如其来的刺激弹起，但被髋骨上的大掌狠狠握住。

“不行，Keith，”他不知道要怎样做才能推开Keith而不使其受伤，如果对方用那样的眼神望过来，Shiro也会因此觉得疼痛，“你不该……不该为我这么做，我不想、”他结结巴巴，话语成了未融化的糖块卡在咽喉。Keith从乌黑的额发后抬起眼睛，瞳孔在昏暝的光线中放大，作为回应，他的指甲深深掐进腰后皮肤，Shiro知道那会留下几天都愈合不了的淤肿。男孩毫不在意，用舌头隔着布料描摹他阴茎的形状，又吸又舔，弄得他无法忍受地抓紧床单。“不要，不行——”他哭喊出来，“Keith，我会射的。”

对方说话时，那口腔里沉沉的嗡鸣也在他下腹激起电流：“我就是想要你射啊。” _坏男孩，坏男孩_ ，他咬紧了嘴唇，感觉髋骨上的手指稍稍松开了。他想并拢双腿，却感到汗湿的手探进裤管、将紧绷的棉布往下扯，Shiro惊慌地伸过手去拽对方手腕，他不能、怎么能让Keith看到他这副姿态——他们的额头差点为肢体荒谬的争执碰在一起，Keith熟悉的气息使他在渴望中阖上双眼，又勉力支起一线清明，小声说：“别看我……”这句话发自真心，舰桥上Keith的目光令人退无可退，如此般糟糕状况已经持续了一段时日，Shiro知道自己不应这么做，不该再走进一步。可是每次从马摩拉之刃回到狮堡，男孩有意无意靠近来、侵略性地嗅闻他的气味，贴往每一个微小、无心的触碰，而他告诉自己，这纯属寻常。Pidge狐疑地看着他们，信息素对Beta男孩们没太多影响，但绿骑士早就知道Shiro的热潮前兆，刚刚离开地球时，她一直帮助Shiro从被囚禁引起的紊乱症状中恢复。“你确定你没问题？”她问，“随着迦拉血统觉醒，他的不确定因素要比以前还多。你是领导者，不能在关键时刻受影响。”

“我不会。”Shiro说道。会让他这么回答的因由有很多：作为领袖，队员们不该分神为他的状况忧心，而忍耐痛苦早就是家常便饭。再者，Keith是他的朋友，他们在一起太近也太久，Shiro不可冒险，让这段感情因一时自私就此覆灭。

但是，当他的男孩（他的， **他的** ）站在全景地图前、向控制面板输入指令的时候，Shiro不由自主将手撑在另一侧台沿，在对方身后环成半个拥抱，Keith的信息素只在颈边一小部分显得尖锐，有如打碎的玻璃瓶淌出一抹烈酒，对方回过头来，那个眼神直至此刻仍在Shiro混沌的脑海叩响，它是说： **我抓住你了。**

Keith在引诱他，他知道，而他何尝不是在做同样的蠢事，多年以来，Shiro早就知道对方挑何时露出利齿。男孩的手指细且长，贴出会阴探过去，另只手抓住Shiro的臀瓣，他因突然的进入屏住呼吸、所有的血似乎都涌到脸上：“Keith！”吞进两根手指毫不费力，进入训练场的一刻Keith的气息暴风般迎面扑上、似要将他撕扯咬碎，男人手持木剑，在一室的高温中凝望他，喘息又低又急。“你没事吧？”Shiro的第一反应是向他走过去，伸出手，但Keith在他来得及这么做前向后退了一步：“别过来。”

他又深呼吸了几次随后陈述：“我的发情期到了。”

Keith的热潮总是一团糟乱，少年时徵状往往微弱且异常，Shiro不得不带他去了许多次医院，而最后得出的结果也仅是“生理如此”。随着好友身份秘密的揭示，那些疑虑终于也一一变得合理——和麻烦起来。Shiro想要安慰他，说些“一切会变好”之类温存中庸的谎言，但房间里突然冷得难以忍受，而他的眼球湿润，灯光变成刺眼的虹彩、令他头晕目眩。“你还好吗，Shiro，你为什么看起来——”对方的停顿带了些许讶异，“你为什么闻起来像我？”

所有的生理课上都教过，同调发情在未标记的两个对象间鲜少发生，更别提他们最接近亲吻的一次是在餐厅的小吧台边，Keith掩在外星甜酒后的笑容稀有而漂亮。对方双手抓住他的肩膀，面孔向颤抖的脖颈逼近，Shiro仅因这个动作就感到一阵意乱情迷。“对、对不起，你太好闻了。”对方的神情是一半愧疚，和一半扑咬猎物跃跃欲试的混合，Shiro想往后退却只撞上墙壁，更糟糕的是，他湿了，那些东西顺着臀缝下淌，就好像他已经被射在里面过了一样。

“别害怕，Shiro，”Keith边用手指操干他边讲，“只有这一次……闻闻我的气味你会好过很多。”

他不敢低下头去看那副景象，男孩的动作没什么技巧可言，有些粗鲁地翻搅他的内壁，肉体相接的声响有如野兽吮水，任凭如此Shiro也难以控制地勃起、在Keith的手指上流出体液。他被干得失神，张开嘴巴呼吸，双腿在床单无意识地磨蹭，想要挣脱又吞入更多，这太舒服了，太不公平，痛觉易于忍耐，他也擅长承受，但是快感如流火，肉体和灵魂只能永不餍足地投向其中。身体的重量突然压上，Keith将口鼻埋在他肩膀一刻，随即扭过头，火热呼吸打在耳郭：“你要到了吗？”Shiro想要摇头，但高潮令他双腿发软，穴口收缩着在男孩手指咬紧，Keith闻起来浓烈又馥郁，不再像是一片影子，而是一道光，Shiro一边忍住不要叫得太放浪、一边扭过头去轻轻磨蹭他的脸颊，交换的鼻息带着情欲的狎昵甜味，而后Keith抬高身体，好能直视他的眼睛。

“我能吻你吗？”

 **坏男孩。** Shiro颤抖着点头、任对方像一片潮湿的风一样压上来时心想。他怎么可能不允许，他会让他做任何事啊。他张开嘴好让男孩将舌头伸进来，柔软粘膜似乎也沾染酒液，他在余韵中舒服得喘息，而Keith将它们统统吞入。对方放开他时Shiro还在迷糊，甚至被吻出了泪水。朦胧视线中Keith再次将他的膝盖向后扳去，黑色长裤抵住Shiro赤裸的臀肉，这时他才想到Keith一定早就硬了，但一直没有对他说出来。Shiro知道自己的穴口一定还被干得发红，他无措地看着Keith解开拉链，露出胀红的性器，不由自主想着那东西插进自己的感觉会有多甜美——他早就没救了是不是？这次的进入没有任何前戏，Shiro在Keith插到底时终于发出哀鸣，被握住膝弯向下拉去，臀缝蹭着男孩沉重的阴囊，他会喂饱他，射满他，直到这具躯体被彻底占有、以鲜血标记。Shiro对此毫无准备，但Keith就在此处，占据每一感官，问他， _我是否能爱你？_ 此般的变化太难控制，而Shiro想，也许，他得相信一次本能。又一个吻野兽般侵入，他放开手，任凭坠落。

END


End file.
